Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a control apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle control apparatus that controls a drive unit with a motor for assisting manual pedaling.
Background Information
Regarding a control apparatus that controls a drive unit configured to assist manual driving with a motor, a control apparatus that is configured to drive a motor during pushing-walking is conventionally known (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1997-263290). In a conventional control apparatus, a motor is driven during the operation of a pushing-walking operating unit, and the motor is stopped when the operation is canceled. Additionally, in a conventional control apparatus, the traveling speed of the bicycle is detected; during pushing-walking, the motor is controlled so that the vehicle speed will be less than or equal to 5 km per hour.